


Guarantee

by BerryShiara



Series: Inescapable Honor Drabbles [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Asari - Freeform, F/F, Inescapable Honor Timeline, Thessia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryShiara/pseuds/BerryShiara
Summary: Part of my Inescapable Honor Time frame.They are watching Elektra so that Tasoula and Amelie can have a break.During her stay Tia gets chastised by Rhea, and schooled about love.
Relationships: Constantia/Rhea/Ismene
Series: Inescapable Honor Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823512
Kudos: 1





	Guarantee

Tia scoffed as an advertisement came over the vidscreen with an attractive person giving a thumbs up and a sparkling grin as they said “We guarantee it!”

“My ass…” She deadpanned.  
“Tia…” This from her own attractive person who lounged near by reading. She ducked her head while giving a side glance at Rhea. 

“Look, people cuss… she’s gonna learn that soon enough. And that’s hardly cussing!” She said, defending herself. “It’s … anatomy.” Her arm waving dismissively with her verbal protest.

“Anatomy…” From her side glance Tia saw her partner shutting down the extended display of her omnitool. 

“Yes…” She replied, reaching for one of the baby soft lumes that Elektra threw with Tia’s urging, the little girl making a delighted sound when Tia caught it and returned it to her again.

“There is a lot one can say about anatomy, most of which one should not say in front of a child.”

“Pfff. The faster she learns these things the better equipped she’s gonna be.” Tia replied rather glibly. 

“Equipped for what? She is the daughter of a noble house however minor, and has already shown herself to be a strong candidate for an Alítheia Mántis. What is it you are wanting her to be equipped for?”

“Even noble girl’s got needs.” Tia replied with an unrepentant salacious smile that left Rhea giving her that look. The one that let her know what she said was still being processed but it was heavily leaning towards inappropriate… it was a look Rhea gave her often. Tia loved it.

Rhea slide down off the couch onto the floor, beside her, picking up the plush lume that Elektra had thrown again with that same baby exuberance and handed it back to the child. She scooped up Elektra and slipped herself into Tia’s lap, setting an easily distracted Elly into her own lap, up against Tia’s chest.

Rhea was smiling and shaking her head. “She need not know all the euphemisms in relation to the body before she learns to walk.”

Tia laughed a hearty sound that had Elektra bubbling with laughter right along with her. Proving a point to the engineer that Rhea didn’t even have to make herself. Elly was special, in so many ways… and she would soon be saying things that need not be said. 

“Okay.” Tia conceded. “But when it’s time to know these things… I at least get to teach her about the az-”

Rhea had a hand up and over Tia’s mouth before she could spit the word out, causing the wily engineer to laugh albeit muffled from beneath Rhea’s hand.

It was not until Tia wore a forced dour expression that Rhea pulled her hand away, with a look of warning. Tia’s expression when revealed, was pouty. 

“Come on…” Tia pleaded. “Her wife is going to be Asari.”

“Her wife may be Asari.” Rhea corrected.

Her faux forlorn expression was dissolved in shock. She gasped somewhat theatrically. “You don’t believe!”

“You are wrong.” Rhea said not missing a beat. Her eyes caught the sight of Isme as she walked out of the washroom in all her naked glory; water still glittering against eloquently tanned skin. 

Tia saw her as their partner turned towards them flashing a winning smile, her expression brightening as she saw Elektra in their lap. “Look who’s here!” Ismene cried excitedly.

“I know the capacity of love…” Rhea continued as Isme raced forward, arms extended. Rhea’s expression softened as Elektra was plucked out of their lap. “In all its capricious forms.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lume - is a weighted ball that is used in biotics training. (I learned this from Joking611 and have permission to use things from their Cari'ssi'mi Series in my Inescapable Honor Saga.
> 
> That Elektra has the ball does not mean that she is known to be biotic sensitive yet. It's just one of those things Asari give as gifts at baby showers. Because their daughters are biotics.


End file.
